Scars
by Loud And Out Of Key
Summary: One shot Tidus had a terrible life until he met Yuna. He fell in love with her and one day Tidus choose to risk his life to try and save her. R&R! TidYun Dark Fic


_Scars_

Hi, my name is Tidus. I'm 17 years old. I have blonde unruly hair, deep blue eyes, well-built six-pack, and tan. My life was boring. My parents died 10 years ago. I hated my father Jecht, since he was never there to take care of me. Jecht was always out with his friends getting drunk. My mother was always there for me. When my father died, her life went downhill. She gave up on life, and accepted death early. She died a little while after my father did. Now Auron is my guardian. He promised my father he would keep _both_ eyes on me. I was kind of a loner. A lot of things happened during the years, so I wasn't really social, until I met a girl. Her name was Yuna.

Yuna was a sweet girl. She always had a smile on her face whenever I saw her. Her short light brown hair blew in the wind. Her eyes were two different colors, one blue and one green. I thought it was amazing. Her hips moved like a rhythm as she walked. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I talked to her all the time. I went for walks hoping I would see her just sitting on the curb or taking a walk too. And I would. We would stop and just talk. She always laughed at what I said. She was a great person. Soon enough, I fell in love with her.

It was late at night and I went for a walk after having an argument with Auron. I walked for awhile until I saw her. Yuna sitting on the curb. She looked deep in thought. I walked over to her slowly and sat next to her.

Something was wrong. She didn't have one of her famous bright smiles. She looked different. Her eyes were filled with sadness. She was lost in space. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Yuna? Are you okay?" I asked her. My voice was filled with concern. She looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. She tried to answer but the words wouldn't come out. I stared at her for a moment to try and figure out what was wrong. I had no idea. Suddenly, Yuna broke down with sobs. She covered her face with her hands.

"Yuna, don't cry." I said. I pulled her over to me and held her in a warm embrace. She took her hands from her face and looked over at me. I held her closer. "It's okay. It's okay." I comforted her. She calmed down and her breathing calmed as well. I continued holding her, and kissed her on the forehead. I could still hear whimpers escape her lips. "Sssh." I said. I cradled her in my arms. "Don't worry, I'm here with you." I sat there with her for a little while. Once she completely calmed down I asked her what happened.

Yuna looked up at me. She looked me straight in the eyes. I could feel her pain, her sorrow.

"M-my f-f-father...h-he tried t-to..." She stuttered. She started to cry again.

"He tried to do what?" I asked anxiously while I held her closer. She cried in my chest.

"H-he t-tried to r-rape m-me." She finally spilled and cried harder.

"Oh my god." I sighed. I was disgusted. How could anyone do that to such a great girl? I felt like holding her close to my heart for the rest of my life. I wanted to protect her from her father, and anyone who wanted to harm her. I would do anything to protect the woman I loved.

"I'll never let him touch you." I tried to calm her down but it was no use. She had streams of tears running down her face. I heard a car speeding towards us. Yuna's head flew up and I could feel her heart skip a beat. She started shaking. I had no idea why she was so scared, then it dawned on me. It was her father.

"T-Tidus, y-you have t-to l-leave r-right now. I don't w-want you g-getting hurt." She stuttered.

I shook my head. "I can't do that." I stated. "I'm not going to let you get hurt." I stood up with Yuna in my arms, and started running. Her father was right behind me. He was driving as though he was a drunken mad man. I ran faster. I didn't even look back. I saw an alley and ran though there.

"_Maybe I'll lose him if I go this way." _I thought.

I ran as fast as I could when a car drove in front of me. It spun back around and drove after me. I kept running, I didn't slow down. I thought my heart was going to blow. My heart was pounding, my legs were getting weak. I couldn't run anymore, but I couldn't give up. I started to slow down. I tried to run more but it was no use. I was getting weaker and weaker. I turned the corner and Yuna's father sped up. Then it happened. He hit us. I got thrown at least 10 yards and Yuna wasn't too far from me. I hit my head on the concrete and it was gushing blood. I took more of the hit then Yuna, and I was grateful. I would rather get hurt than Yuna getting hurt. My leg was broken. It hurt like hell. I ignored it and crawled over to Yuna. I held her in my arms. "Yuna, you'll be okay." I said with tears running down my face. "Come on, Yuna, hang in there." Yuna's arm was dislocated because she landed on it. Her head was also gushing out blood. There was a deep cut above her eye. She had some cuts and bruises from the fall.

"T-Tidus..." Yuna began. "I-I'm sor-sorry. I l-love you."

"I love you, too." I said and kissed her on the forehead. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me." Then she died in my arms. I sobbed. Salty tears ran down my face as I held her in my arms. She was tight in my grasp against my heart. I just lost the girl I loved.

Yuna's father slowly walked toward me. He stopped half way and held up a gun towards my head.

"At least I get to die with the one I loved." I whispered to myself.

...Then he pulled the trigger.

_

* * *

A/N:_

_Did you guys like it? I wrote it a while ago and I just found it in my fan fiction file. It's pretty sad. I really hope you guys liked it. Please, review!_

_Disclaimer for the one-shot, **Scars**: I do not own Final Fantasy 10. Anything of my own design will be specified._


End file.
